CintaNya Naru
by Avykuro
Summary: “Dasar banci! Dijotos segitu aja udah nangis...” gue mengejek Sasuke waktu itu. “Gue gak mungkin mukul cewek, Lo gak usah berprasangka buruk! Lagian gue gak nangiss...!” Sasuke menyambar kaosnya dan masuk ke dalam kelas. SasuNaru n SasoNaru. RnR!


**Ktemu lagi dgn saia Avy. Si author gila reviu.**

**~Saia update, anda pun REVIU~**

Saia lgi males ngomong bnyk2. Langsung bca aja.

**Desclaimer :** Msih tetep pnya om Kishimoto, Tpi saia msih ngarep biar dihibahkan sama saia. Terinspirasi dri novel Cintanya Monyet, meski lbih ajur fic saia.

**Genre:**Romance and Family

**Rate:** T

**CintaNya Naru**

Satu

By: Avykuro Sabaku

"Naru...! cepetan dong nyalinnya...!!" teriak si Ino memekakkan telinga gue. Ino, temen sebangku gue emang soulmate kalo urusan contek-menyontek ato nyalin PR.

"Aduh Naru...! keburu si Tsunade killer itu dateng..." Ino merebut buku yang masih gue salin dan menaruhnya di atas mejanya. Guru kelas kami kali ini seorang nenek killer bernama Tsunade, seorang guru fisika. Kalau si Tsunade itu ngerti gue gak ngerjain PR, bisa berabe.

"Ino! Dikit lagi ini." Gue bergegas menyalin PR sebelum batang hidungnya si Tsunade tua itu keliatan. Si Ino juga buru-buru dan mencuri-curi pandang buku yang gue salin.

KRRIIIEEENNGG...!!!

Bel masuk berdering. Yeay!!! Gue sukses nyalin Peer dengan sempurna. Namikaze Naruto gitu loh...

"Yay! Curang lo!! Gue masih blom selese nih nyalinnya...!" teriak Ino uring-uringan, masih tergesa menyalin sisa Pe-er.

"Lo tenang aja, Tsunade tua itu pasti datengnya lima menit abis bel masuk. Jadi lo masih punya waktu lima menitan." Gue menenangkan sohib gue itu dan memberinya semangat. Walhasil, peer Ino pun selesai tersalin bersamaan dengan masuknya sang guru Fisika.

"Naru, Ino, buku gue dah selese disalin?!" seorang cewek berambut merah muda menghampiri kami. Sakura. Dia itu langganan gue ama si Ino buat nyalin PR. Otaknya encer banget, rajin pula.

"Nih. Thanks ya..." Ino menyodorkan buku yang selesai disalinnya pada Sakura. Sakura tersenyum.

"Kapan aja."

"Ehem..." Tsunade tua berdeham. "Sebentar lagi akan ada rapat guru, jadi kelas ini akan saya tinggal dan hanya saya beri tugas. Tapi sebelum itu, saya ingin periksa PR kalian..."

Seisi kelas menghela nafas lega. Gimana nggak? Ditinggal si guru killer itu satu jam pelajaran, benar-benar suatu hal menyenangkan. Untung gue udah nyalin PR. Kalo nggak, bisa-bisa gue disuruh nyikat toilet ato ngerjain seratus soal fisika yang supersulit. Gue akui, gue emang bego di pelajaran satu ini.

Setelah si Tsunade mengecek dan menilai PR para murid satu-per-satu, si doi angkat kaki dari kelas dan menuju ruang guru.

"Yeeeey!!!" Seisi kelas bersorak, termasuk gue sendiri. Gue langsung cabut ke sebuah meja dan kumpul kebo sama ketiga sobat gue. Si Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata.

"Guys, ntar kita makan mie ayam lagi di kantin, yuk." Ajak gue pada ketiga temen gue itu.

"Dasar. Lo gak takut badan lo melar, ya? Tapi kalo mie ayam, bolehlah..." komentar Ino sembari memegangi perutnya. "Aduh... tambah gembrot, nih..."

Gue, Sakura, dan Hinata ketawa cekikikan. Ino cemberut dan masih memegangi perutnya.

"Ino, badan lo itu udah proporsional. Kurus-kurus itu nggak baik. Ntar Sai kira lo busung laparr~" Goda Sakura yang kembali diiringi ledakan tawa gue dan Hinata.

"Sakura...!!!" Ino berteriak histeris. Membuat seisi kelas bergidik.

"Permisi, Apa ketua kelasnya ada?" Sebuah suara yang gue kenal memecah keramaian kelas kami. Tampak seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam ala pantat ayam memasuki pintu kelas.

"Naru,, dicari Sasuke tuh..." Hinata mengerling ke gue. Gue melengos. Ngapain anak sial itu ke sini?!

Gue langsung menghampiri pintu kelas dan menegur si Sasuke, si ketua kelas 1B yang kelasnya terletak di sebelah kelas kami. Paling-paling dia mau minjem spidol papan tulis, Bener-bener gak modal. Eits, jangan salah! Kelas 1B kagak punya spidol mungkin gara-gara selalu dicuri anak kelas gue. Abisnya, kelas gue paling gak demen buat ngisi uang kas. jadilah kami nggak pernah beli segala kebutuhan kelas seperti spidol dan malah nyolong di kelas sebelah, alias kelasnya si Sasuke itu. Salah sendiri kenapa kelasnya gak digembok. Yah, yang penting kan bukan gue yang nyolong...

"Suiiiiitt!" Ino bersiul. "Waw Naru...! Sasuke mau ngapain, tuh?!"

Wajah gue langsung memerah, tapi gue tahan. Emang, dulu gue sempet ngecengin si Sasuke. Pernah ngejar-ngejar dia, tapi sekarang gue udah males. Si Sasuke emang lumayan tampan, sih. Tapi dia nyebelin! Hobinya berantem ama gue. Kalian tahu sejak kapan gue suka ama Sasuke?! sejak kita berdua rebutan kaos olahraga ukuran S !!! waktu itu di taman ada pembagian kaos OR buat seluruh murid kelas 10. Kelas 1A, kelas gue, sama kelas 1B, kelasnya si Sasuke dapet giliran ngambil paling terakhir. Kami pun saling berebut pakaian. Semua anak kelas gue udah gue ambilin kaos masing-masing. Yang belom dapet, cuman gue. Kayaknya si Sasuke juga belom dapet, soalnya kita sama-sama mengalah sama anak buah sebagai ketua kelas. Sialnya kaos tinggal tersisa 2, ukuran S sama ukuran L. Gue dan Sasuke berebutan kaos ukuran S. Badan gue kecil, gue gak mau keliatan gendut kalo pake kaos L. Tapi si Sasuke gak nyerah. Kami saling bertengkar hebat sampai guling-gulingan di tanah. Sampai akhirnya, gue njotos mukanya dia. Si Sasuke bergidik dan memegangi mukanya. Menanglah gue!

"Dasar banci! Dijotos segitu aja udah nangis..." gue mengejek Sasuke waktu itu.

"Gue gak mungkin mukul cewek, Lo gak usah berprasangka buruk!!! Lagian gue gak nangiss...!!!" Sasuke langsung menyambar kaos ukuran L-nya dan masuk ke dalam kelas. Kayaknya sih dia marah. Huh! Dasar pengecut!!

"Dobe." Sasuke menyadarkan gue dari lamunan, masih pasang tampang sok dingin. Berani banget dia manggil gue Dobe?!

"Ada urusan apa lo kesini, Teme?" tanya gue males-malesan.

"Gue mau pinjam spidol item." Jawabnya sekenanya. Tuh, kan? Dia minjem spidol...

Gue berjalan menuju meja guru dan mengambil empat buah spidol. Lalu, gue nyodorin semua spidol itu ke Sasuke.

Sasuke mengamati semua spidol itu satu-per-satu. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah spidol yang lain daripada yang lain.

"Loh, ini bukannya spidol kelas gue, yah?" ucapnya sembari menggosok dagunya.

Gue menarik nafas dalem. Apa bener kelas gue nyolong spidol lagi? Gue kan bisa malu!!

"Elo yakin? Spidol itu kan ada banyak, wajar kan kalo sama."

"Gak, Gue yakin. Lagian ini spidol langka. Gue sengaja beli biar pencuri spidol di kelas gue ketahuan kedoknya..."

DEG. Mampus gue! Tapi, si Naru ini gak bakalan kehilangan akal!

"Jadi lo nuduh kelas gue yang yang nyuri spidol kelas lo?!"

"Iya. Lo itu bener-bener gak becus ngurus anak buah lo. Ngebiarin mereka nyuri spidol kelas gue. Jangan-jangan, lo yang nyuruh?!" kata-kata Sasuke menusuk perasaan. Kali ini, gue beneran marah. Wajah gue memerah padam. Berani banget dia nuduh gue?!

"Gue gak pernah nyuruh anak buah gue buat nyolong spidol!!! Lagian, gue yakin di kelas gue gak ada yang pernah nyolooongg....!!!" Teriak gue persis di muka Sasuke. Anak kelas gue pada ketakutan, ada juga yang memasang muka bersalah. Sepertinya mereka yang nyolong spidol itu. Tapi gue gak nyalahin mereka, gue malah habis-habisan belain kelas gue satu ini.

"Lagian selangka-langkanya spidol elo, pasti juga ada kembarannya kan di dunia ini?!" lanjut gue pada Sasuke yang kini mulai cengok, kayaknya agak ketakutan melihat amukan gue.

"Iya juga, yah..." Sasuke manggut-manggut. Ia mengambil salah satu spidol dari tangan gue dan beranjak meninggalkan kelas.

"Tapi ingat..." lanjutnya, "Kalo ternyata beneran kebukti kelas lo yang nyuri barang-barang kelas gue, bakal gue laporin ke BK..."

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Gue tambah marah, dan ngelempar penghapus papan tulis ke Sasuke. tapi gak kena!!! dia langsung lari ke kelasnya sambil cengengesan. Bener-bener gak punya perasaan!

Gue menarik nafas dalam dan mengendalikan emosi gue. Lalu gue berdiri di depan kelas dan memandangi satu-per-satu murid sekelas.

"Teman-teman..." ucap gue pada seisi kelas. "Mulai sekarang kita harus mengisi uang kas, seribu rupiah setiap minggunya..."

"WAAAA!!!" kontan seisi kelas gue pada menganga histeris. Mereka emang paling kere dan males kalo disuruh ngisi uang kas.

"DENGERIN DULU!" teriakan gue membahana. Seisi kelas langsung terdiam.

"Gue ngelakuin ini semua demi kelas kita. Kita nggak bisa terus-terusan nyolong barang kelas lain, kan?!"

Seisi kelas masih terdiam. Mungkin ada beberapa anak yang tidak setuju.

"Kita bisa malu kalo ketahuan. Selain itu, BK bisa memberi kita sanksi...!" ucap gue meyakinkan anak sekelas. Mereka semua manggut-manggut.

"Jadi, kalian pilih mana? Bayar uang kas apa dihukum?!"

"UANG KAAAASS !!!!" Teriak seisi kelas serempak. Kayaknya mereka kasihan ama gue yang selama ini menanggung malu akibat perbuatan mereka. Gue lega.

Gue kembali ke bangku gue.

"Susah juga ya, jadi ketua kelas..." Hinata menepuk pundak gue. Gue menghela nafas pelan. "Lumayan..."

Gue sendiri juga gak tahu kenapa dipilih jadi ketua kelas. Gue gak pinter, malah bisa dibilang bego. Penampilan gue acak-acakan, dengan rambut blonde cepak ala Agnes Monica. Gue cewek tomboy. Gue suka berantem. Gue ikut klub karate di sekolah, ayah gue Minato yang suruh. Trus kenapa gue dipilih?

Anak-anak bilang sih gue itu pengobar semangat dan berkharisma, juga hiperaktif. Itu alasan gue dilantik jadi ketua.

Bel istirahat. _Gue and the gank,_ a.k.a Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata segera bergegas mencari posisi meja di kantin. Kami duduk di sebelah para kakak kelas yang lagi makan soto. Sekarang, kami berempat udah gak takut lagi dilabrak para kakak kelas centil itu, yang diketuai seorang cewek genit tapi cantik bernama Konan. Mereka murid kelas 11 yang bener-bener nyebelin. Untung geng kakaknya si Ino udah berhasil ngelabrak mereka duluan, aman deh.

"Naru, mereka udah gak kurang ajar lagi sama kita, tenang aja..." si Ino menenangkan gue yang sedang melempar pandangan sinis pada sang ketua geng, kak Konan. Gue melengos.

"Kalo mereka berani ganggu kita lagi, gue gak bakal segan ngejahar!" teriak gue di depan temen-temen gue.

"Alah, gak usah dipikirin kakak-kakak genit itu, miss karate. Mending gue sama Hinata mesenin mie ayam sama sosro, ya." Sakura menengahi suasana. Ia menarik Hinata ke konter mie ayam, memesan empat mangkok dan tidak lupa teh botolnya.

"Gue ikut." Ino mengejar Sakura dan Hinata. "Elo kagak ikut, Nar?"

"Gak. Gue di sini aja."

Gue memperhatikan para sohib gue dan tanpa sadar tersenyum. Gue bahagia punya sahabat baik kayak mereka. Sejak pertama masuk SMA ini, gue udah deket sama mereka bertiga. Dulu waktu SMP, sahabat gue kebanyakan cowok semua. Ah, jadi kangen. Gimana kabar Lee, Gaara, ama Chouji, ya? Mereka sahabat baik gue dulu, suka nongkrong bersama, hingga akhirnya kita terpisah saat kelulusan. Gaara, dengan otaknya yang super encer dan hidupnya yang tajir itu, berhasil masuk SMA terfavorit di kota ini, SMA sunagakure. Lee dan Chouji, mereka tidak begitu pintar sih, tapi orangtua mereka memasukkan mereka ke sebuah SMA swasta yang harganya selangit. Dan gue, gue masuk SMA terbaik kedua di kota ini, SMA Konohagakure dan itu pun karna gue belajar mati-matian, hal yang gak pernah gue lakuin selama ini. Dan tentunya, sedikit keberuntungan.

"Naru! Mie ayam kamu nih...!" Hinata mengibaskan tangannya ke depan muka gue. "Na...Naru? kau melamun?!"

"Eh, ya. Makasih Hinata." Gue menerima semangkuk mie dan sebotol teh yang disodorkan oleh Hinata, dan langsung melahapnya. Kami bertiga makan dengan khidmat, sambil bergosip ria.

"Naru pulaaaang...!" Teriak gue sambil menghambur ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan sopir gue pak Kakuzu yang geleng-geleng kepala gak jelas. Huh! Dasar sopir mataduitan.

"Naruuuu!!!" Kiba, kakak gue nomor tiga segera menghambur dan memeluk gue. Dia kakak cowok gue yang paling berisik gak ketulungan sekaligus yang paling dekat sama gue. Kedua kakak cowok gue yang lain ikut menyusul. Yang paling tua dan paling tampan, kak Sai. Kakak gue yang kedua, kak Deidara. Dia deket banget sama kak Kiba, udah kayak sodara kembar aja lengket kemana-mana. Padahal gak ada mirip-miripnya.

"Naru bantu kakak masak kue, ya?" pinta kak Dei sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Kak Dei itu rada banci, lemah gemulai. Meski dia ikut karate, pukulannya gak ada hebat-hebatnya. Oh ya, kami berempat memang ikut karate karena disuruh ayah. Ayah menginginkan supaya kami bisa membela diri kami sendiri. Kak Sai dan kak Kiba itu yang paling hebat. Tapi kak Sai udah berhenti karena dia serius kuliah. Sedang kak Kiba, dia baru lulus SMA Konoha dan diterima di ITB. Kakak gue Kiba itu agak berandal, doyan berantem dan kumpul-kumpul.

"Ok." Gue menyetujui ajakan kak Dei, padahal gue sendiri gak bisa masak. Walhasil, kue yang gue buat gosong semua.

Tak gendong, kemana-mana... enak to, mantep to,...

Ringtone gaje mbah surip menyadarkan gue yang tengah bersantai di kamar, tenggelam diantara tumpukan para komik. Gue menyambar hape N85 gue dengan menggerutu. Siapa sih yang telpon malem-malem gini?!

"Naruuuu...!!! gue inoooo..." teriakan si orang di seberang membuat gue hampir ngelempar HP gue.

"Iya, iya. Gak usah tereak-tereak gitu! Ada apa ne?!" jawab gue gak kalah sangar.

"Itu, Naru..."

"Heh?"

"Itu, Naru..."

"Bisa nggak sih gak bikin gue penasaran?!" gue mulai geregetan sama temen gue satu ini.

"Itu, ada anak yang nembak lo. Dia pengin ktemu ama lo besok...!!!"

"Hah?! Siappaa?!!!"

**TBC**

Holaaa~ akhirnya fic gaje ini slese juga.

Diputus dalam kondisi tak jelas n bikin rada penasaran.

REVIEW sgt brarti bgi kelangsungan fic saia ini.

**Saia update, anda pun REVIU~**


End file.
